The Raven Moon Ficlettes
by flingfling-lovespurplexoxoxo
Summary: A collection of cute, short and fluffy stories of Rin and Sesshomaru. Stories range from childhood, adolescence, and adulthood.Some chapters will be song fics. Rated T for now, Rated M for later chapters. AU .
1. Chapter 1

_**The Raven Moon Ficlettes**_

A/N: Well it has been forever since I have written anything in about a year or so, maybe more. It's just been a while. So lately I have been having the urge to write fan-fiction again! So here I am with these drabbles/ficlettes; this is my way of getting back into writing. I know I have a couple of stories I haven't finished but I am gonna take a look at them and write when I have some time.

This ensemble will be about Rin and Sesshomaru since they have been my favourite pairing for a while now. These drabbles won't be longer than 1000 words fics – that way I can post stories quickly- and some of the collections will be song. This collection will be AU and can be anything ranging from toddlers to adults… I will however, try to keep some organisation. Sesshomaru will be a demon in all drabbles.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha.

~**XxX~**

**Chapter 1: Baby Steps**

A big crash was heard from the nursery as a small raven haired girl ran out giggling to her hearts content while a powdered covered silver-haired 8 year old came chasing after her.

"Sesshomaru come back here so I can clean you off," exclaimed Izayoi; his stepmother.

She had been putting a clean set of clothes on Rin when Sesshomaru started teasing her making her kick the baby powder into his face. Izayoi had to keep a straight face when she saw how ghostly white and powdery Sesshomaru's face was, served him right, she giggled at the thought.

"NO!" He shouted at Izayoi as his speed increased.

Rin had kicked over the bottle of baby powder into his face and he was certainly not letting that go. Even though he had caused it he didn't care because he always got his way.

He soon caught up to Rin as she rounded the corner of the hallway, he was an arm's length away from Rin so he jumped and tackled her to the floor.

"Gotcha!" Rin just giggled as she and Sesshomaru fell to the floor.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

" 'Cause Sesshomaru-sama is funny when he gets mad," She replied with a series of giggles.

Rin was his best friend since he could remember, even though Rin was still 4 years old, they have been inseparable from since they met. It was a good thing they were neighbours, so that meant they could play whenever they wanted.

"You're gonna pay for that Rin," Sesshomaru gave her a devilish grin.

He brought his hands down to her tummy and started an ambush of tickling that sent Rin into a manic hysteria of laughter.

"St-op IT!" Rin said in between her laughter.

"Not until you say sorry." Sesshomaru continued his ministrations.

Rin couldn't take it anymore, her sides were cramping up and tears were falling from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Soww—wyy!" Rin gasped between breaths.

When Sesshomaru heard this, he stopped and gave her a smug smile.

"Good." He got up and extended his hand to pull her up.

Rin stuck her tongue out playfully at him and took his hand as he pulled her off the floor. As they walked down the hallway, Rin started rubbing her tummy.

"I'm hungry ," Her tummy growled in agreement.

"Let's go see what Izayoi prepared in the kitchen." He took her hand and led them to kitchen downstairs.

After Izayoi cleaned up the mess in the nursery left by the two rowdy toddlers, she decided to get some snacks ready for her rambunctious kids. She knew Sesshomaru regarded Rin in a special way, so she was never worried to leave those two to play alone because she knew her son would protect Rin. She smiled at the thought while she finished preparing some snacks.

Just as she finished, Sesshomaru and Rin walked in. 'Speak of the devil,' she thought.

"I'm hungry," Rin climbed up on the kitchen stool and sat waiting for food; giving Izayoi puppy dog eyes. Sesshomaru climbed the chair and sat next to Rin at the countertop also waiting.

Izayoi giggled softly and placed the platter of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in front of the hungry kiddies and watched them devour her tasty sandwiches.

**~XxX~**

****A/N: Well how was that for my first story in 2 years. Feedback is key for improvement... so even if it's negative, constructive or positive I wanna hear about it! :D I love reviews so please review... Don't be a lurker and not review... Just click the button - you know you want to ;).


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Raven Moon Ficlettes**_

A/N: Well here is the second chapter for my collection. I would like to thank all of those who read and reviewed... It just inspires me! Without you guys I wouldn't be able to improve :) If you guys want me to write anything particular just send me a shout! :)

Anyways I hope you guys like my second installment... I know I had a fun time writing it. :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha.

**Chapter 2: Bubble Bath**

After their snack time, it was time that both Rin and Sesshomaru, especially since Sesshomaru was still dirty from the baby powder, to get a nice bubble bath.

"Ok, you two, time for your bath and then nap time," Izayoi said as she shooed them out the kitchen and up stairs to the bathroom.

As they got to the bathroom, Izayoi turned the tap on to fill the bath tub for Sesshomaru and Rin. While the water was running, she also put some bath salts in too make the water filled with sweet aromas and soap suds. Rin especially liked that there was always plenty of soap suds she could play in. She thought of it as just another way of playing but just in water and when you're done, you are all squeaky clean.

Rin giggled as she touched a soap bubble and it popped. Sesshomaru just shook his head and as he chuckled softly. '_They are so cute_,' Izayoi thought as she smiled at the two kids.

The bath tub was finished filling up so Izayoi undressed both Rin and Sesshomaru and helped them get in the tub.

As soon as they were both in, Rin immediately started giggling and started splashing around and splashed some water on Sesshomaru accidentally getting his hair wet.

Sesshomaru didn't particularly enjoy baths, so he growled playfully at Rin since she got his hair wet and splashed her back. They were having a blast just splashing each other.

Izayoi giggled at them. "Time to scrub your backs." She left two wash cloths on the side of the tub but with all the splashing they both did, it fell into the tub.

"The wash cloths fell into the tub, can you find it for me Rin?"

Rin giggled, "Yes."

Rin used her hand and brushed the bottom of the tub and came across of something soft and fluffy. As excited as she got, she tugged on it and started to scrub herself. Not knowing that it was Sesshomaru's fluffy white tail that she was using to clean herself.

When Sesshomaru felt the tug and friction of his tail against her skin, he couldn't help but growl and purr at the same time.

" Let go R-in." Sesshomaru growled out before a soft purr came out. His tail was sensitive and it was making him sleepy and tired in the tub.

Rin's mouth made an 'O' shaped as she realized that she was using Sesshomaru's tail as her wash cloth. She giggled as she was finished cleaning herself.

"Sowwy Sesshomaru-sama." She handed him back his tail while giggling to her heart's content.

* * *

A/N: Well when I wrote this, it instantly reminded me of when I watched My Neighbour Totoro and when the kids and the dad took a bath together. It was so hilarious and cute XD... I hope you guys liked it. Anyways Feedback is very important so please read and review... You know you wanna :D


End file.
